bionicle_wiki_itafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Malum
"Malum era il tipo di guerriero più pericoloso - uno che non temeva la morte, perché sarebbe apparsa un sollievo rispetto alla vita che viveva ora." —Narratore, Empire of the Skrall 'Malum 'è un ex Glatorian della Tribù del fuoco, attualmente alleato con la Tribù della sabbia. Biografia Guerra del Nucleo Malum viveva sul pianeta di Spherus Magna ed apparteneva alla tribù del fuoco, governata dal Signore elementale del fuoco. Durante la Guerra del nucleo, Malum combatté per il suo sovrano e in un'occasione fu posto al comando di un contingente della tribù, che guidò in esplorazione nella Grande giungla. Udito un sospetto rumore, provocato da un guerriero nascosto della Tribù della giungla, Malum ordinò di dare fuoco alla foresta e partì all'inseguimento di un gruppo di soldati della tribù della giungla, che abbandonarono la foresta e si spostarono verso nord, assistiti anche da un gruppo di guerrieri della Tribù dell'acqua con cui si erano alleati. Venne poco dopo colpito da un attacco di Tarix, perciò ordinò alla sua squadra di attaccare quella nemica. I soldati della tribù della giungla si ritirarono, lasciando i loro alleati a fronteggiare Malum e i suoi combattenti. La battaglia fu interrotta dall'arrivo di Certavus e il suo esercito e Malum diede l'ordine di ritirarsi. In seguito Malum fece parte dell'unità che conquistò la fonte di Protodermis energizzato. Ignorando gli avvertimenti di Raanu e Kyry, Malum osservò la sostanza essere estratta dalla tribù, che si riteneva vincitrice della guerra. Poco dopo tuttavia la frantumazione distrusse il pianeta; Malum si ritrovò a vivere su Bara Magna. Carriera Glatorian Malum in seguito fu assunto dalla sua tribù come secondo Glatorian, combattendo occasionalmente nelle arene dopo che Perditus lasciò a lui il proprio il posto. Malum ottenne la reputazione di guerriero brutale e spregiudicato, ma i suoi modi erano tollerati, in quanto non violava le regole imposte per i duelli. Combatté anche in duello con uno Skrall dopo la migrazione verso sud della Tribù della roccia, venendo sconfitto. Durante un incontro fra lui e Vastus, Malum sconfisse chiaramente il suo avversario e stava per proseguire il suo assalto, se Strakk non fosse intervenuto per fermarlo. Ackar ammonì poi Malum per le sue azioni, ma il Glatorian lo ignorò, continuando con i suoi atteggiamenti al limite della regolarità, nonostante anche Raanu gli avesse detto che gli altri villaggi avrebbero rifiutato le loro sfide se lui fosse stato fatto primo Glatorian della tribù. Esilio Adesione ai Vorox Diversi mesi dopo, Malum affrontò in un duello nell'arena Strakk. Le mosse insidiose di quest'ultimo, unite allo sforzo estremo fatto da Malum per vincere, fecero infuriare il Glatorian, che, sconfitto Strakk, si accinse ad ucciderlo. Gresh intervenne sul campo e lo fermò e Malum, giudicato colpevole di aver violato le leggi dei duelli nell'arena, fu esiliato da Vulcanus e respinto nei deserti. Qui in seguito incontrò un branco di Vorox e sfidò il suo maschio alfa. Il Vorox lo colpì e lui finse di cadere a terra sconfitto, solo per poi abbattere il suo avversario con un colpo alle spalle. Dopo la vittoria, divenne il leader del branco e il giorno seguente uccise il suo rivale. Durante questo tempo passato nel deserto, Malum incontrò diverse volte i Cacciatori di ossa, che rubarono da lui quando potevano. Ciò portò il Glatorian a sviluppare un forte odio contro di loro. Tre Vorox del suo branco assaltarono Gresh, Tarix, Strakk e Berix mentre si recavano a Vulcanus. Malum, nel mezzo della battaglia, diede loro il segnale di ritirata e lasciò proseguire i quattro. Tempo dopo un Agori si recò da Malum per chiedergli aiuto contro i Cacciatori di ossa, che razziavano continuamente il territorio di Vulcanus. Malum si rifiutò di aiutarlo di persona, ma gli disse di recarsi da uno Zesk, dargli da mangiare dello stufato di Thornax e dirgli che i Cacciatori ne possedevano altro. Gli passò queste informazioni in cambio di munizioni Thornax, sapendo che gli Zesk lo avrebbero aiutato. Conflitto con gli Skrall Malum e i suoi Vorox attaccarono un gruppo di Skrall, che fuggì, e Malum, sapendo che il loro leader Tuma avrebbe inviato una squadra a cercarli, organizzò i suoi guerrieri per prepararli ad un'imboscata. La squadra di Skrall, giunta su dei destrieri della roccia, fu attirata in una caverna, dove i Vorox le tesero un'imboscata. Malum osservò dall'entrata della caverna lo scontro, ma gli Skrall distrussero il soffitto della grotta con dei Thornax e Malum fu investito nel crollo. Catturato, fu trasportato dagli Skrall fino a Roxtus, dove incontrò Tuma e un altro Skrall. Qui Tuma gli spiegò che stava cercando l'appoggio dei Vorox e lui poteva aiutarlo, perciò, per osservare le sua abilità, lo gettò in un'arena con numerosi Vorox. Questi, tenuti a lungo in cattività, furono momentaneamente calmati da Malum, che convise poi con l'inganno degli Skrall a calmarli loro stessi. I Vorox tuttavia reagirono male agli Skrall e li assaltarono; Malum ne approfittò per fuggire dalla città. Mentre si trovava sulle Montagne dalle punte nere, incontrò un convoglio protetto da Strakk, Gresh, Tarduk e Kirbold e li avvertì che la presenza degli Skrall nella zona era notevolmente aumentata. In seguito lui e i suoi Vorox incontrarono nuovamente il gruppo, in fuga dagli Skrall, e presero in ostaggio Tarduk e Kirbold, ordinando a Gresh e Strakk di recarsi a Roxtus e riprendere la sua spada di fuoco, che gli era stata sottratta. I due Glatorian lo fecero, ma riuscirono a fuggire con i due Agori tenendo per loro l'arma. Malum e il suo branco inseguirono i fuggittivi, che furono bloccati anche da una banda di Skrall capitanata da Stronius. Per scappare, Ackar convinse gli Skrall che i Vorox erano dalla sua parte, riuscendo a scatenare un conflitto fra le due parti e fuggire nel mentre. Malum però inseguì il gruppo in fuga su un cacciatore della sabbia, accusando Ackar di essere in affari con dei ladri. Gresh dunque propose a Malum una sfida per risolvere la cosa, ma il guerriero rifiutò e se andò. Tempo dopo, Malum, insieme a diversi dei suoi Vorox, fece visita a Gresh, che si stava allenando in vista del Grande torneo, e lo avvertì dell'imminente attacco degli Skrall, senza però aggiungere ulteriori dettagli e congendandosi. Raid contro Vulcanus Alcuni giorni dopo, Ackar e Gelu si recarono da Malum e gli chiesero aiuto per difendere Vulcanus da un imminente attacco di Cacciatori di ossa. Nonostante in un primo momento si fosse riutato di dare assistenza al villaggio che lo aveva esiliato, fu convinto ad accettare da Ackar, che gli ricordò i numerosi torti subiti a causa dei Cacciatori. I due Glatorian aiutarono Malum ad organizzare i suoi Vorox, che poi guidò all'attacco di un accampamento di Cacciatori di ossa, in cui combatté di persona. Dopo la battaglia, Malum espresse il suo rispetto per Gelu, prima di ritirarsi. Personalità e caratteristiche Durante la Guerra del Nucleo, Malum era conosciuto per essere aggressivo ed incapace di accettare una sconfitta. La ritirata da lui ordinata dopo l'incontro con il leggendario Certavus scioccò i suoi soldati, che non avevano mai visto Malum concedere volontariamente una battaglia. Malum ha più di una manifestato una grave mancanza di autocontrollo, motivo che ha poi portato al suo esilio. Dopo essersi unito ad un branco di Vorox, Malum ha appreso il linguaggio della tribù della sabbia, a cui è molto legato e per cui prova, in generale, una sorta di simpatia. Strumenti Malum usava, durante la guerra e poi nei duelli nell'arena, una spada, che è stata frantumata da Strakk in combattimento. Possedeva anche un'altra spada, che però gli Skrall gli hanno rubato durante un attacco. Possiede un paio di artigli di fuoco e porta un Lanciatore Thornax, montato sulla sua spalla. Set Malum è stato rilasciato all'inizio del 2009 come set medio, con codice 8979. Conteneva 59 pezzi. Poteva essere combinato con Fero & Skirmix (8990) per creare un cacciatore della sabbia. Le istruzioni del set erano disponibili sul Magazine LEGO di marzo-aprile 2009. Citazioni "Il deserto è un luogo di estremi. Caldo bruciante, freddo agghiacciante, fiera lealtà... e profondo risentimento. Gli Skrall non dimenticheranno questo giorno... e per loro sfortuna, nemmeno io." —Pensieri di Malum, Empire of the Skrall "Non me ne importa nulla di Vulcanus, che bruci, ma preferirei vedere prima bruciare i Cacciatori di ossa." —Malum ad Ackar, Raid on Vulcanus Categoria:2009 Categoria:Glatorian Categoria:Tribù del Fuoco Categoria:Tribù della Sabbia